


Day 14: Black & Blue Christmas

by CA_Babs



Category: Glee
Genre: Finn is graceful, Kurt likes to win, M/M, Multi, Other, Puck is a badass, but not on ice, schmoopy Holiday & winter season feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CA_Babs/pseuds/CA_Babs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Fuckurt Advent Day 14<br/>Who knew ice skating could be so difficult?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 14: Black & Blue Christmas

"How can you both be better than me at this,” Puck huffed after his legs had slid out from under him again. “Kurt I get, I kinda expected him to be good at this. It’s kinda prissy and graceful, and well it suits him you know. But you, you can’t even dance. You have two left feet the size of small countries and the grace of giraffe.” Puck glared at Finn.

Finn tried not to laugh as he held out his hands to pull Puck back up onto his feet. “I dunno Dude. A couple of my moms boyfriends, in the winter, this was great ‘I can bond with your son’ shit. It’s not really all that difficult. Its like taking the training wheels off a bike. It’s all about balance.”

“I can balance,” Puck said from between gritted teeth as his arms flailed about again. “I ride a fuckin’ motorbike. That ain’t got no stinking training wheels. Besides I balance the two of you just fine.”

“Here,” Kurt said as he slid in front of Puck and flipped around backwards, fuckin’ backwards and offered Puck his hands. Kurt pulled Puck along, attempting to keep him upright. “You’re right; you drive a big, bad motorcycle that I swear is going to give me grey hair before I’m twenty five. And you do balance the two of us. Quite well in fact.”

Puck smiled at Kurt.

“Don’t move your feet back and forth,” Finn scolded as his large hands found their way to Puck’s hips. “Bend your knees a little, then push out to the side and back a little with one skate, then the other.”

“Don’t move your feet back and forth,” Puck mimicked. “Do you know how ridiculous that sounds Hudson? Push out to the side. If I push out to the side, I’m gonna fall over on my side instead of my ass.”

“Listen, Dude, I’m telling you,” Finn said. “The blades have these edges, and when you push out against them, that is what makes you glide across the ice. Just watch.” Finn took his hands from Puck’s hips and began skating in front of Puck and Kurt. He was deliberate in his actions; exaggeratedly bending his knees and pushing out to the side.

“Is this really going to help me, or is this just an excuse to stare at Finn’s ass?” Puck whispered to Kurt.

“Like we really need an excuse for that,” Kurt scoffed. He kissed Puck on the cheek. “But there is some merit to his technique, yes.”

“Fine,” Puck exclaimed. “Let me give it a shot.” He shook off Kurt’s grip, throwing off his balance just enough that he fell back hard on his ass. “Fucking Hell!”

“Ouch,” Finn winced as he came over and slipped his arms under Puck’s shoulders and lifted him off the ice.

“Just help me over to the boards,” Puck said. “I’m gonna just watch you guys for a bit because if I fall anymore I’m going to be black and blue for Christmas, and that won’t be any fun.”

Finn helped Puck over to the boards and helped him in past the gate. “Don’t you want to sit?”

“Dude, my ass is throbbing, and not in a good way either,” Puck said. He leaned against his arms, crossed over the boards.

“I’ll kiss it all better when we get home,” Finn promised, his words whispered hotly into Puck’s ear.

“You’re such a tease, Finn,” Puck said. Then he pulled Finn into a deep, desperate kiss, right there. “Now go skate with our boyfriend.” Finn smiled at him, eyes twinkling, cheeks flushed.

Puck watched as Finn skated over to where Kurt was, and gripped him around the waist, spinning around him a couple of times before coming to a stop. He could see them gesturing to each other and before too long, they started out in what looked to be a potential speed race to see who was the faster skater. Kurt had grace and style on the ice. He could flip around forward and backwards like nobodies business. Plus he could do these weird looking cross over things that when Puck watched he expected to find Kurt go head over feet onto the ice, but instead made him take the corners of the rink like some kind of formula one race car.

But Finn had longer legs and a more powerful stride it seemed. And whatever grace and speed Kurt had in the corners, Finn could out muscle him in the straight aways. To Puck’s eye, it didn’t look like Finn was that much faster than Kurt, but Puck thought that might be a little bit intentional on Finn’s behalf, as well. Kurt liked to be the best at everything, and Finn had a soft spot for making Kurt happy. For making anyone happy actually, but especially Kurt, and Puck himself.

Puck smiled as he watched Finn come to stop and pull Kurt into his arms, placing a small kiss first on his forehead, then the tip of his nose, before at last claiming his lips in what might look like an innocent kiss. But Puck could read his boys’ body language, and he knew that the kiss was anything but innocent. Despite the cold and the throbbing of his ass, Puck could feel his own body respond to Kurt and Finn’s PDA. Kurt pulled Finn along the ice, showing him how those weird cross overs worked. Puck was not surprised when Finn tripped over his own two feet and pulled Kurt down with him. Their laughter filtered through the air with Kurt’s voice shrieking Finn’s name, as Puck watched Finn tickle at Kurt’s sides while they lay sprawled across the ice. But they got up and tried it again and this time Finn was successful in doing the weird cross over thing although his lacked the style and grace of Kurt’s.

Puck watched as Finn and Kurt sailed around the rink, hand in hand, smiling, laughing and from time to time looking over at him. He loved that he never felt left out when it came to the two of them, in fact, watching the two of them interact was one of the biggest turn on’s ever. Puck was so lost in his own thoughts about the two of them that he failed to notice they had skated over to him and were standing just on the other side of the boards.

“We’re almost ready to go Noah,” Kurt said. “But we want to get you back out here with us for a little bit again before we go.”

“Kurt,” Puck whined. “My ass being bruised is not going to mean a very fun Christmas.”

“I thought Finn already promised to take care of that,” Kurt smirked. “Besides, I have an idea. C’mere.”

Puck stepped back out onto the ice, immediately he grabbed onto both Finn and Kurt.

“Here,” Kurt said. “Loop your arm through mine. And your other one through Finn’s. Now all you have to do is glide.”

Puck’s smile was hesitant. He wasn’t sure about this idea either.

“Seriously,” Finn said. “We’ll do all the hard work. You just stay on your feet and keep holding onto us.”

Puck nodded. “That I can do.”


End file.
